Amity Phantom
by Dope Writer
Summary: Danny Fenton is a fourteen-year-old awkward teen who doesn't really leave home that often. He only has one friend in school, is the target of high school bullies, and the girl he likes doesn't know he exists. But after an accident with one of his parent's inventions, what Danny thought was an average life is about to get weird. AU. Pairings will be added later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to write a Danny Phantom story for a while and finally got around to doing it. It's going to be AU and like I said in the summary, pairings will be added later on since I want to keep them secret. Tell me if you like it.**

* * *

 **Amity Phantom**

 **Chapter 1**

He always heard from adults that growing up wasn't easy, that his body and mind would start to change into who he would be as an adult. All of those things sounded strange to him, even as he turned fourteen, until now he realized that maybe he had it worse than your average teenager.

His parents were ghost hunters, loud and destructive ghost hunters at that, who were the laughing stock of town. Everyone thought of his family as crazy since no one had even seen a ghost and thought it was stupid for someone to study them as a career. Only their family friend, Vlad Masters, believed in their research and even funded their research since he was crazy rich.

Without having to worry about money, and ignoring what everybody else said, his mom and dad carried on with a smile and did what they loved with a smile on their face. That is until their Ghost Portal failed.

They had put years of research into it, spent like a year putting together the last model, and had even called him and his sister to see them turn it on. But it ended in failure, only a weak spark came from the portal and his parents were disheartened.

Danny had never seen his parents looks so sad and hopeless.

That's why, once everyone went to sleep, he sneaked into the lab to see for himself. It was probably stupid for him to think that he could fix something that his parents couldn't get to work, but he couldn't help but want to take a look for himself.

He entered the cool lab and switched on the lights, his eyes narrowing at the brightness as he walked to the portal but stopped mid-step. His mom had said something about the inside of the portal being dangerous and that they needed hazmat suit if they were to ever go in. At first he didn't know if he was going to go into the portal but maybe he did, since his parents had made sure that everything was working on the computer and he had no chance in hell to figure out that mumbo jumbo.

So he put on one of the hazmat suits hanging on a small closet and put it over his clothes – making sure to take off the creepy sticker of his father's face – before he finally stepped into the portal.

It was a bit eerie on the inside, dark and cold, so he kept him hands on the wall to keep from falling. As it turned out, he ended up tripping on something anyway.

"Wha!"

He tried to stop his fall by trying to hang on to the wall and accidentally pressed a red button.

The effect was instant, the ghost portal lit up brightly and then let out a green energy.

Danny let out soundless screams as unimaginable pain shot through all his body.

* * *

"It's working! Maddie, it's working!"

The ecstatic voice of Jack Fenton boomed around the house early in the morning as the large man ran into the kitchen with a large smile.

"What did you say?" Asked Maddie while putting her coffee cup down.

"The portal! It's working!"

Maddie lit up and was about to go check it out for herself but stopped herself when she remembered that she had to wake up Jazz and Danny for school.

"I'll go see it in a bit, but first I have to wake up the kids," she said as her husband ran back to the basement.

Giggling to herself at how much Jack resembled a kid running for his presents in Christmas, she made her way to the room of her oldest child. Jazz, she was a very responsible kid for someone her age but still had trouble getting up in the morning even with an alarm. Maddie found it cute that this part of her never changed, she could still picture her little girl grumbling while clutching a stuffed animal back when she was six.

"Come on sweetie, wake up," Maddie said in a soothing voice as she shook her daughter awake.

Jazz mumbled something out and opened her eyes, "Ugh. Why is dad screaming so early?"

"I'll tell you later, for now get up and go eat breakfast."

With that, Maddie went to wake up Danny, her youngest, next. He was the opposite of Jazz in that he didn't try to act mature and had an innocent look in his eyes that she had seen in him since he was first born. It was a bit sad that they were growing apart since they used to do everything together, but he was growing up and every time he did something independently she felt more proud of him.

She entered his room and grimaced at the clothes on the floor and empty bags of chips, she made a mental note to tell him to clean his room as she walked over to his bed where he was covered from head to toe in his blanket.

That was...odd.

"Danny?" Maddie shook him lightly but got no response. "Come on sweetie, wake up."

Again, no response.

She frowned in confusion and pulled off the blanket only to recoil in shock.

Danny was deathly pale, shivering violently despite the sweat rolling down his face, and was breathing in short rapid breaths.

"Danny!"

Her first instinct was to rush to his side and try to wake him up but when that didn't work, she put him down and rushed to the basement. The basement was soundproof, and she cursed the fact as she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. There was no doubt that they had to take Danny to the hospital.

"Jack!"

"Maddie, you have to see the port-"

"We have to take Danny to the hospital now!"

Jack's face twisted in shock for a moment before he dropped what he was doing and rushed upstairs.

Watching her parents rush up the stairs, Jazz chewed on her toast while getting a very bad feeling, did something go wrong? She wanted to go up the stairs to see for herself but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw her parents running down the stairs with a pale and unconscious Danny on her dad's arms.

"W-What happened?!"

"We're going to the hospital. You can make it to school on you're own right?" Maddie asked hurriedly while getting the keys from a small table.

"Like I can go to school," Jazz shot back while following after them, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Danny stirred from his sleep and woke up to the sound of a machine beeping, which he realized did not belong to his alarm clock. Confused, he opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by three pairs of worried eyes.

"Danny!"

"My baby," Maddie cried as she hugged her son, feeling relieved that he had finally woken up.

"Huh?" Danny let out, "What happened?"

"You've been asleep for three days," Jazz answered.

"What?!"

"Mom found you in really bad shape the other day and took you here."

"Oh..."

Could it have been an effect of being electrocuted by the portal?

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the painful experience. He had somehow gone back to his room that night despite the terrible pain he felt around his whole body. In his panic state, he ended up going back to bed without telling anyone. He remembered how tired he was after the accident and just wanted to sleep, thinking back he really should have told his parents back then.

To be honest, he was surprised that he was still alive. From what he knew being electrocuted so badly would kill a person or burn their skin. Seems like he got out of it well enough since he wasn't covered in bandages or anything.

Jack laughed and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, "Just woke up after three days and looks good as new! That's a Fenton for you! We're tough!"

"Shouldn't we call a doctor?" Jazz wondered.

"Nonsense! Let's just take these things off Danny and go!"

Danny laughed at his dad's antics, causing the three to smile at the sight. Jazz felt a large weight being lifted off her shoulders when seeing her baby brother laughing like usual, though it was nothing compared to what Maddie and Jack went through and chose not to tell her.

On the day the took him to the hospital, at around noon, the doctor had told them that they were losing Danny. His heart was barely beating at all and was only doing so because of adrenaline shots. They had been mortified and Maddie had been a sobbing wreck while Jack tried his best to keep himself together so that he could support his wife.

The next day, the doctor came with good news. Danny's heart was beating again, though weakly, by itself. Though in the doctor's honest opinion, it was nothing short of a miracle that their son was still alive. That same night the doctor came to them again with a wide smile and perplexed eyes. There, they received the best news they ever had, Danny was miraculously fully healthy.

The doctor then tried to get them to disclose his case to other doctors but they refused since they didn't want their son to be exposed to unwanted attention.

"I'll go find the doctor," Jazz said with a smile before she hugged her brother tightly and left the room.

* * *

Danny swore that he was about to go crazy.

He had been in the hospital for **two** days after waking up now, and even though he felt and _was_ perfectly fine, the doctor told him that he had to stay for observation or something.

How did his parents manage to stay in the hospital for three days?

He ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

It was four in the afternoon and he was alone in his hospital room. His parents had gone to pick Jazz up from school and driver her home. They would come back though, even though he tried to tell them they didn't need to, they were very stubborn about coming to visit.

With a fond smile, he reached for the TV remote to watch something on the television hanging at the corner of the room, but got nothing. He raised an eye brow in confusion and reached for it again, this time looking straight at it, and almost jumped out of his skin when his hand disappeared and went through the bed.

"Wha!"

He flinched back and closed his eyes when he felt himself falling. When he opened them again, he was greeted by the bottom of the bed.

"D-Did I go through it?" He let out incredulously as he crawled out from under the bed and slammed his face on the floor when one of his arms turned invisible. His heart beat wildly against his chest as he sat up and brought his disappearing arm closer for inspection. It was strange, though he couldn't see it, he could still feel his arm, he could even fell his fingers moving like he ordered them to.

Finally, his arm became visible again and he returned to the bed, his face showing pure disbelief. There was no way that he could tell this to his parents, not only would they not believe him, but they would force him to stay in the hospital longer.

* * *

Before he knew it, two weeks had passed since he left the hospital. His _symptoms_ continued to show at random until he tried to control them after a couple of days. While the first dozen of tries didn't work, he was finally able to make one of his fingers disappear. After it, everything came easily.

It was simple to concentrate and recall what he did that one time and after only three days he could turn most of his body intangible.

But the biggest change had come a few days later, only three days ago.

He had been in the lab after everyone went to sleep, he used this time all the time to try to control his intangibility. Of course, it was a bit redundant now since he could control it at will now, but there was nothing wrong with seeing if he could do something else.

So he concentrated, looked deep within himself to the strange cold feeling that would sometimes come from within his chest. In his mind, he reached for it, and his eyes snapped open almost immediately when he felt a sudden rush of energy and two rings began to spread from his mid-section.

 _'W-What's going on?!'_

He couldn't help but feel scared until the rings disappeared but even then, he felt very strange. Frowning, he took a step forward but let out a yelp when his body just began to float until it hit the ceiling, where he managed to keep himself in order to calm down.

Okay, he was stuck on the roof and couldn't come back down. Also...

He looked at his arms and noticed that he was wearing a black hazmat suit and... glowing?

"Okay Danny, don't freak out. Don't freak out."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself a little, Danny narrowed his eyes and concentrated on his body moving doing. To his surprise, it actually followed his mental image and slowly floated down until he grew exited, lost concentration, and fell face-first to the floor.

"Ow..."

He sat up and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his reflection on a black computer screen.

White hair, glowing green eyes, and a faint white outline around his body that seemed to fluctuate between thin and thick. He briefly wondered if it was anything he could control, before he stood up and looked closely at his face.

"I hope I can go back to normal, I don't think I can blame this on puberty."

A grimaced showed on his face when he cast another look at his altered looks, but shrugged after a moment.

Oh well, he had gotten good at going intangible, at least he had a new thing to train at.

And train he did.

Over the course of those three days he snuck into the lab when everyone went to sleep. During that short time he had gotten decent at flying around the room, even though he was still pretty much terrified of trying it outside but at least it made it easier to sneak into the lab by going intangible in his room and simply floating down to the basement.

Another thing he got down, this one relatively shortly, was the change into what he called his _Ghost Form_. The first night he had been freaking out, but changing between his human and ghost selves was pretty easy.

His ghost form was incredible.

In it he became crazy strong to the point of breaking a steel table with a simple punch. He wondered what the limit of his strength was, but he wasn't about to go around punching things. Much less when his parents were beginning to spend more and more time in the lab to the point what it was becoming harder and harder to train there every night.

Unfortunately it was almost time for him to go back to school so these nightly visits had to stop.

On the hospital's order, he wasn't sent sent back to school for two weeks just in case something happened to him. Whatever happened to him had left an impact since his parents followed the advise to the letter, even Jazz made it a point to spend at least an hour with him while they were in the house. Because of that he was barely alone in the time off from school, which meant that it would be a lot harder to find time to train.

Maybe he should start looking for a place to train outside of his house...

For that he would need an excuse though. Like he was out hanging out with friends or something, not that he had any. The only person that was more than a class buddy, was Tucker but they didn't really hang out after school.

Danny bit his lip as he made his way to school.

It would be a bit awkward, but he would ask Tucker to hang out more. That way his parents wouldn't think it weird for him to be gone for a night. Also, it wasn't that he and Tucker didn't get along well enough that they would be okay hanging out outside of school, but neither of them brought it up since they mostly went home and played video games together online.

Danny pushed away those thoughts when he finally made it to school. It was still early so there were still a lot of people going in and out of the building. He almost forgot how crowded he was since he made it an effort to show up to school just minutes before the first bell rang to avoid Dash and the others from tormenting him before school.

That would change though, now he had powers.

His excited gaze dropped when he realized that he couldn't outright beat up Dash since it would expose his powers. Then his parents would hear about it, then-

 **Gasp.**

A blue wisp of smoke escaped Danny's lips as he brought a hand to his chest with his eyes wide in alarm. Just now, he felt a cold pang from within it chest. It wasn't painful, just very weird.

"Beware!"

Everyone looked up when hearing the loud voice and saw the floating figure of a man dressed in janitor's clothes. Floating man may not have put it correctly since he had pale blue skin that sort of looked like a...

"GHOST!"

The scream came from a guy with black hair. The sudden alarm in his voice seemed to push everyone into motion and everyone broke apart and ran in different directions while screaming in fright. Some ran away from the school, while others thought it was safer to go inside of the building.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

With a laugh, the box floated down one of the groups, who screamed and ran even faster than before.

Danny swallowed and stepped back when the ghost's amused eyes landed on him.

"Human child! You will fear me!"

The ghost smirked and threw a hand towards the teen which caused a stack of nearby cardboard boxes to shoot towards him. Danny had no time to react as the boxes knocked him back against a wall and covered his whole body.

Danny scowled, feeling his back throbbing. Wasn't there someone that could get rid of the ghost?

"Duh," he let out with a roll of his eyes.

There **was** someone who could get rid of the ghost.

An almost excited smile spread across Danny's face as he focused on the energy deep within his chest and a white hale appeared at his mid-section along with a sudden burst of energy.

"Beware humans!" The Box ghost laughed. He called for any nearby boxes and piled them on the crowds running away, until he was distracted when he noticed a bright flash of light coming from behind him and he turned to see a pile of boxes being knocked aside as a white-haired ghost with green eyes appeared.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I am the Boy Ghost," Danny grinned, mocking the ghost's voice.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!"

A chuckle escaped Danny's lips before he shot towards the ghost as fast as he could with his hands stretched out in front of him. He was moving so fast that the Box Ghost had no time to react and was struck on its torso and sent hurling away.

Danny floated in the air with a grin but felt something was off and looked down at himself, "Whoa..."

His legs were gone.

A situation like this might have caused him to freak out before but he had gotten used to being freaked out by his ghost powers, so he managed to remain calm.

"Beware!"

Danny looked up to see the Box Ghost glaring at him with his fists clenched, "You're still here? Look dude, just go away. If you promise to behave, I won't hit you."

"Never!"

With that, the ghost disappeared, causing Danny to groan.

"Crud, I shouldn't have let him get away..." he muttered to himself. He crossed his arms with a scowl, unaware of his legs returning, "Then again, what was I going to do with him. I'm not about to kill anyone. Can a ghost even die?"

Oh well.

Class was about to start and he didn't want to miss it since he needed to talk to Tucker. So he floated down and reverted back to his human form so that he could go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm glad you're liking the story.**

 **Amity Phantom**

 **Chapter 2**

Danny drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk.

There were a lot of things that he needed to do after class, which - of course - made class go by even slower than normal. Mr. Lancer's ranting about some ancient guy's poems only made the waiting more painful.

It took more torturous moments until the bell finally rang. He quickly gathered his things and walked outside, waiting there for Tucker to come out. They couldn't talk during class since they sat at opposite sides of the classroom and they didn't have a class together until after lunch, which meant that this was his only chance to ask him to eat lunch together.

It wasn't long until Tucker got out of the classroom and looked at Danny in surprise, "What's up man?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, so wanna have lunch together today?"

"Sure," Tucker answered with a grin.

Despite being in some of the same classes, and playing games online games together, they had never sat together to eat lunch. It was probably because neither of them asked but there was no point in dwelling on it now. Yes, part of asking Tucker to eat lunch had an ulterior motive – that being to ultimately having an alibi when he went out – but Danny was looking forward to spending more time with him.

After entering the cafeteria, the two took their trays and were served whatever bland food the cafeteria lady was giving out, and then headed for an empty table at the corner of the room. Pretty much the designated 'social outcast' table and, Danny didn't want to brag or anything, but he had the table pretty much reserved.

"So what's up?" Tucker began as he put his tray down and took a sit. "What did you want to talk about?"

Danny fought the urge to grin at the pretty believable scenario he had thought up earlier. It was so good that he was beginning to think that he had a great talent for making stuff up.

"It's about the thing that happened this morning. You heard about the whole ghost thing right?"

"Duh, of course I did, everyone and their mother heard about it. No offense Danny, but everyone's always thought that your parents were..."

"Crazy?"

"No offense though," Tucker repeated.

"Non taken."

"Anyway, no one thought that your parents were right about ghosts being real. This is crazy huge man," he finished with an excited smile. "Just think, if I could get a picture of one I bet it'll blow up on the internet."

"That's why I was thinking that the two of us should hang out after school. That way we won't be in danger of being attacked by ghosts and I bet we'll get the chance to take pictures of them."

Tucker grinned, already imagining himself being popular, "Sounds great. But if we're gonna look for ghosts then we're going to do it right. Come to my house after school, I'll show you what we'll be working with."

Receiving a blank star in response, Tucker rolled his eyes and continued.

"Cameras man," he explained before quickly adding, "Only the best of course, I even modified some of them myself."

"Sounds great, I have some ghost stuff from my parents lab that I could get my hands on, that way we'll be able to protect ourselves."

"Awesome, you better pick something cool though," he paused and looked ahead with a smile, "I can see it now, 'Tucker and Danny, the Ghost Hunters!'"

"Yeah no, I envisioned it more as 'Danny _and_ Tucker, Ghost Hunters.'"

Tucker narrowed his eyes, "Just 'Ghost Hunters' then."

"Fine by me," Danny answered with a chuckle.

* * *

The sun was going down by the time that Danny was heading home.

He had called his parents earlier, telling them that he was going to be home later than normal since Tucker had invited him to his house. Speaking of which, Tucker had been gushing over his cameras for what seemed like hours until they finally ended up playing video games, but not before first agreeing to check out some ghost equipment tomorrow at his house.

In the end, Danny was glad that he got to hang out with Tucker after school.

 **Gasp.**

Danny looked up in alarm after feeling the cold feeling in his chest. There he saw a large glowing green squid flying through the air.

"Okay, not something you see everyday," he muttered to himself before running over to a nearby alleyway, "I'm going ghost!"

The squid floated over the terrified gazes of the people on the street. The ghost growled and pointed one of its tentacles at the people below, preparing to attack.

"Hey you, big, green and stupid!"

The squid turned its head after hearing the voice and was met with a pair of fists that sent it flying back.

"You're not supposed to be here," Danny said to the ghost as it recovered from the punch and floated in front of him.

"We'll see about that!" The squid exclaimed and, from the tip of one of its tentacles, shot a green blast of ecto energy that hit Danny squarely on the chest.

The teen was sent crashing to the ground and sat up slowly, "Okay ow..."

He shot to the sky again and looked around in confusion when not seeing any sign of the ghost, "Great, another one gets away."

Danny floated down to an alley and transformed back to normal.

"First the Box Ghost and now Squiddy. Town's gonna be overrun by ghost if I don't get it together."

Maybe there was something at the lab that he could use against the ghosts. Nothing lethal – if ghost could even die – but something to send them back to the Ghost Zone.

With that in mind he headed back home.

* * *

Danny groaned as he rummaged through a steel chest his parents kept at the lab. It was where they would put failed experiments that they couldn't get to work. Call him conceited but it he got the Ghost Portal to work, then maybe he could get another failed experiment to do so as well. He _had_ looked around the lab for something that was actually working but his parents were going through a gun creating rampage, and nothing _didn't_ look lethal.

"Who put this here?" He wondered out loud when he pulled out a thermos from the chest.

"I see the Fenton Thermos caught your eye," said Jack as he entered the lab.

"Fenton Thermos?" Danny repeated with a raised eyebrow, "What's it do?"

"It was supposed to catch ghosts but we could never generate enough power to make it work," Jack explained before grinning, "But it does keep drinks perfectly warm."

Danny chuckled, it was really hard for his dad not to find the bright side in everything.

"Can I have it?" He asked before quickly adding, "For school."

Jack shrugged, "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Dad," Danny smiled before running up to his room.

He closed the door behind him and transformed into his Ghost Form. With the thermos on hand, he flew out of his room and took to the sky.

He had a good two hours before his parents would try to get him to get out of his room for dinner and he was going to make good use of his time. There was a small forest on the outskirts ot town, not too far to him since he could fly. With not a lot of people going there, and the trees hiding him from view, he thought it was the perfect place to train and stuff. Today he was going to try to get the thermos to work. He could have just done it on his room and saved the trip, but he didn't want it blowing up and his parents asking questions.

In his Ghost Form he was literally glowing with energy so maybe he could get the thermos to work.

Maybe if he did, he could practice on his flying. He had no trouble with flying per se, but he could only go fast in a straight line. What he wanted was to have more maneuverability since it would be useful in case of a fight. That's why the trees made the forest such a great place to practice, he could use them as obstacles while he was flying.

Danny could hardly contain an excite smile as he pushed himself to go even faster.

* * *

It was already dark by the time that Danny was flying home.

Today's training had been a complete success. Maybe not the flying so much since he had gotten a few bruises and a bloody nose from crashing into trees and not reacting fast enough to go intangible. But that didn't matter, he go the thermos to work!

It was pretty simple actually, all he did was focus his powers on the metal container and out came a blue beam of light.

Though he didn't know if it could actually catch ghosts. At times like this he wished he could find a gh–

 **Gasp.**

His eyes narrowed as a confident grin spread across his face.

Perfect.

Danny flew up high to scan the area and spotted the green squid from before terrorizing a street.

People were running, parts of buildings had been blown off, and some cars had crashed. There already was an ambulance on the scene tending to the wounded, but they were in danger as the ghost turned its attention to them.

At that moment, Danny shot towards the squid with his two arms outstretched, but it spotted him and went intangible, causing the teen to fly past it. Were it not for how used he got to going intangible during his training earlier, he would have crashed against a building, but Danny managed to turn intangible just in the nick of time to avoid getting hurt.

The ghost growled as the teen flew out of the building, unscathed.

"No need to look so mopey Squiddy."

"Shut up you ghost brat!"

The ghost fired several blasts of ecto energy but this time Danny was expecting them and easily avoided them as there was quite a bit of distance between them.

Once the squid's attacks grew less constant, Danny took it as his cue and flew at the squid. It seized its ecto blasts and tried to hit him with one of its tentacles, but the teen stopped dead on his tracks, twisted his body just right to avoid being hit, and then delivered a kick to the ghost's head.

It crashed against the side of a building, letting out a moan of pain.

Seeing this as his chance, Danny pointed the thermos as the ghost and released the blue beam of energy which enveloped the ghost and, almost like a vacuum, sucked the ghost into the tiny space.

"Whoa, it actually works!" Danny cheered as the thermos released a bit of smoke.

With the thermos he could finally start catching the ghosts, instead of watching them go. Now all he needed to do was find the Box Ghost, but that had to wait since he _had_ to go home.

All the people on the street watched after the retreating ghost, all wondering what just happened.


End file.
